


In the stars

by goldenhabitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhabitlarry/pseuds/goldenhabitlarry
Summary: There he is. Looking beautiful as the moonlight hits his skin. I've never talked to him and he never says anything but I always see him here.OrThe one where Louis works in the cemetery and finds Harry there every night staring at the stars.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up late again! It's 7:00 and Liam always picks me up at 7:10. Guess it's my fault for staying up late last night. As I'm leaving my house I feel my phone buzz. When I go to check what the notification is I hear a car honk. I look up to see Liam with a serious face.

"Hurry up or you can find another way to school!"

I know he's playing and there's a part of me that wants to annoy him by going back inside but we're already late and doing that will only be worse.

-

Class starts at 7:45 but Liam likes to get there early so that we can talk with the boys. If it were up to me I wouldn't leave my house until 15 minutes before school starts but Liam's the driver and I'd rather have to get up early rather than have to walk. 

When I get out of the car, I'm greeted with Niall's dead stare and Zayn laughing.

"What? Do I still have toothpaste on my mouth or something?" I look at Liam and he nods.

"I told you he'd forget" Zayn says in between laughs. Niall just turns around and smacks him. Then he turns to me and does the same.

"What'd I do?"

"Are you kidding? You said you'd remember to bring it. I even texted you about it." He says with dramatic hand gestures. Then I remember. Today was the last day to turn in our history projects. Niall had asked if I wanted him to take it home but I insisted on taking it myself. Now I forgot and we're both screwed.

"You know what it's whatever maybe Ms Castillo will give us an extra day." Right as he says that the bell rings and we both look to each other. 

"Well... I believe we should get going or we're going to get late to class. Good luck to you two." Zayn says.

"Yeah see ya" Liam chimes in. Then they're both turning to walk in the direction of their classes. 

-

Thankfully the teacher wasn't here at school today. I guess she got sick or something. Whatever it was Niall and I were saved. Niall did yell at me after class though. And he doesn't trust me with the project anymore. So, after school I'm going to his house to drop off the presentation. The rest of school was alright. Like other days I didn't really enjoy it but it wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall is sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the room trying to do work for some class but he hasn't done much. I came over to drop off the work a while ago and now we’re just talking about random things.

“Louis, I’m sorry to break it to you but you’re not funny”

“Sure and that's why not long ago you couldn’t even speak from laughing so hard.”

He looks up and stares at me dead in the eye. Not even 2 seconds later we’re both dying of laughter. I stop to look at him with a serious face.

“Hey! I only laughed because your face is funny,” Niall protests. “Anyways...what are you doing tomorrow?” He asks.

“I dunno. Why?”

He looks up from his work to look at me and slowly a goofy smile appears on his face.

“Wanna hang out after school with the boys? I was thinking maybe we can go to the park and do something fun. Like, a water balloon fight.” He says excitingly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” The moment I say that his eyes light up like a 7 year old being told they’re getting whatever toys they desire.

“Alright, I’ll ask the others and we can decide on what we want to do tomorrow at school.” As I open my mouth to respond my phone rings and I quickly press respond.

“ _Louis_?”

“Yes, lovely mother?” I say in a sickly sweet voice.

She replies a voice just as sappy, “ _My sweet boy, when are you coming home? I have to be at the hospital in a few._ ”

“Oh mother, don’t fret. I’ll be over right away.” In the corner, I can see Niall trying to hold in his laughter.

“ _Okay well I have to leave in a few minutes and Gemma cant watch the girls. She has to go do something important. So, please get home. I already made them food so you wont have to worry about that_ ,” She says back in her normal voice.

“Okay. Be there in like 15 minutes,” I say then hang up.

“So you leaving me, sweet boy?” I grab a pillow off his bed and hurl it at him. He dodges it then turns to me with an offended look on his face, which is obviously fake.

“I’m so sorry my hand slipped. Oh and yes, I gotta take care of the little ones,” I say as I pick up my things.

“Alright then. See ya at school tomorrow. And hey!” I turn around. “Might text you so actually check your phone!” He wags a finger at me like an old man. I just roll my eyes and head out the door.

-

I get home to see the twins on the couch sleeping while the screen on the TV lights up their faces. I assume they were watching a movie. Lottie is sitting at the edge.

“They fell asleep a little before you got here and I think Fiz is in her room.” she says in a tired voice.

I check my phone to see that it’s 6:53 p.m. “You tired?” She nods her head.

“Feeling Sick? I can get you some medicine.” She shakes her head, “‘M just tired. Taking care of them is hard.”

“Okay now imagine that plus two more kids.” She just groans.

“Hey, I got it here. You can go up to your room if you want to sleep. Thanks for watching them while I wasn’t here.”

“It’s fine but now you owe me something. I don’t know what but you do.”

“What? It was only a few minutes,” I say.

“Yeah, a few minutes that you took from my schedule,” she counters. “Now if you don’t want to owe me more I’m going to my room.” She turns around in a dramatic way and heads up to the room she and Fizzy share.

“Brush your teeth!” I yell as she reaches the top of the stairs. I stay there to watch the twins.

The rest of the night was easy. The twins stayed asleep and I just sat beside them doing homework. It was a quiet night and the only sound you really heard were the barks of the neighbors dogs and the sound of the TV.

When I finished all my work and cleaned up, I took the twins to their room. I made sure everyone was in their rooms sleeping before getting ready to sleep. It was 10:18 when I finally got into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this wasn't too bad. Is this a good size for chapters? I feel like they are short so I might try to make them a bit longer.  
> Thank you to whoever is reading! Really appreciate it! x  
> Feel free to comment:)


End file.
